


I Love You: A FNAF x Reader

by Pyromaniac03



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Multi, also sex scenes, and kill things, but you didn't hear that from me, sorry im not good at serious tags, then i gotta revise, then revise again, there's some...fucked up shit lemme tell you now, they're single and ready to mingle, this takes a looooong time to update bc i gotta write it out, ugh ugh im horrible at these things but believe me y'all will appreciate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromaniac03/pseuds/Pyromaniac03
Summary: Being great with children was always something you were good at...However, when certain groups of so-called 'children' enter your life, things start to become complicatedEspecially when death is hanging around every corner.Your life is on the lineCan you survive for five nights?





	1. Rest In Peace

**_Rest In Peace_ **

_"In memory of Samuel, Evan, and Baby._

_The Skyler Siblings._

_Also in memory of Henry Skyler, the great man who invented the Fazbear franchise, along with his partner William Afton, who disappeared while on the job._

 

_May their souls rest forever in peace."_


	2. Morning

**_Ring!_ **

**_Ring!_ **

**_Ring!_ **

 

**_Slam!_ **

 

A small smile tugged at your lips. Finally! The obnoxious ringing of your alarm clock was gone and you could continue your peaceful slumber. Shifting around in the warmth of your bed, you lay there in a peaceful state; head resting against the pillows, body curled up and a nice big fluffy blanket providing you warmth for the upcoming fall season.

Ahh, sleep.

What a wonderful thing.

No interruptions, no noise, no pain. Just...sleep. Nothing could ever go wrong-

"WAKE UP, (Y/N)!"'

Oops. Perhaps you spoke a bit too soon.

"Go away, Dean." You grumbled, shifting slightly in your bed.

"Are you sure, (Y/n)? I mean you do have something important to do today." A male's voice replied. 

Mumbling profanities under your breath, you twisted your body around to glare at the man by your bedroom door.

Dean Mendacium sure was a sight for sore eyes.

Lovely dark silky hair rested atop his head, patterned in complicated swirls. His skin was a smooth, lovely tan, showing his mixed Spanish/Italian roots. His face was well shaped, complemented with two ocean blue eyes and a smile that rarely ever faltered. Small signs of a stubble showed the growth of an upcoming beard. Whether he'd keep it or shave was a decision made by him. He was tall and very well built. A loose shirt hung on his broad shoulders and loose pajama pants barely hung on his hips. A cocky smirk was resting upon his face.

His eyes glinted with humor.

"And what, my dearest friend, could be so important that had to make you burst into my room and wake me from a well-deserved nap?" You snapped.

"It's your first day today. You know, the job you got at the kid's pizzeria we used to go to all the time when we were little?  **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?** "

You had never jumped out of bed so quickly.

**~A Week Before~**

Knuckles tightening, you tried so very hard to not bitch-slap the one thing that was provided you money at the current moment.

Your boss.

The situation was idiotic.

You used to be a barista at a local bar near your house. The job was well paid, and it was fairly decent before the drama started. The owner went on vacation for a while, leaving a replacement for him while he relaxed in the tropics. The first few days they were there were on a decent level, however, when the first week passed, the replacement proved to be a total bitch. They treated you and your fellow employees like horse shit, having the same attitude with the customers too. Often, you and your fellow employees had to step out from your spot behind the bar and apologize to the customers, the latter oftentimes accepting the apology, knowing that they weren't the real owner.

However, the replacement boss' attitude grew with each day, and finally, they exploded. Once the first customers had come in that day, they started to harass them; commenting on their appearance and whenever they disagreed with anything the boss had said, the boss would throw a fit and personally mess up their orders, giving them a horrible experience at the well-loved bar.

       That was the day you had decided that you had had enough.

They were rambling about something, something you hadn't really cared to listen to, and spoke your mind. Slamming your apron on the counter, you stomped up to the replacement, furiously yelling "I quit, you fucking bastard" and slapped them. Your actions left a red mark on their cheek and cackling bartenders and customers. You stomped out the bar, demanding that you'd expect your final paycheck by the end of the week, and left the damned place for the last time.

Grumbling, you marched your way home, preparing for the upcoming scolding you would receive from a close friend who lived with you in your apartment.

Dean Mendacuim.

He previously lived in his own apartment somewhere deeper in the city you claimed as home but was kicked out due to breaking the door down.

''I saw a spider," He had claimed when he had broken the news to you via phone call. "My door was locked and I left my keys inside. You of all people should know how I feel about spiders, (Y/N)."

''Whatever." You had replied, rubbing your temples from an upcoming headache. "Just get your ass over here and I'll help you unpack. I was looking for a roommate, anyway."

He was a childhood friend; a big brother figure in your life.

He was by your side through thick and thin, along with two other of your dear friends.

      You were glad that you two lived together, even in annoying moments like the current situation right now.

"You couldn't have woken me up earlier?! I'm going to be late on the first day! Never a good thing to be!" You screeched as you ran a big black brush through your monstrous bed-hair.

"But, (Y/N), you're an adult now, turning 23 soon, too! I'd imagine that you can take care of yourself." He replied, shrugging from the doorway, the shit-eating grin still on his face.

"Dean, you know how much of a heavy sleeper and lazy-ass I can be at times!" You yelled. "Now get out so I can change into something decent!" You slammed the door in his face.

"Now, now (Y/N)! That is no way to treat a friend who you've know for so long!" Dean mockingly complained from outside of your room as you put on a light yellow button-up shirt.  Once it was on, you opened the door to his face and spat, "Shove a slipper up your ass" and slammed it again. The action left the mixed man cackling from the behind the white door. You looked back into your room and examined it. The color scheme of your home was white and beige-ish, definitely no apartment that a new college graduate could afford. Fortunately for you, you had a lot of saved money from college and the building's owner was a good friend of your mom's, so he decided to have you pay less than others. You couldn't thank him enough for his kindness. You shoved black jogger pants up your body, covered your feet with socks and shoes, grabbed your keys and walked into the living room. To your right, you witnessed Dean put a plate on the kitchen's open view countertop. On the plate was a simple (Flavor you like/plain) bagel with cream cheese stuffed inside. Picking it up, you practically shoved it (it seems that you are doing a lot of shoving lately) in your mouth.

"I'm leaving!" You claimed through a mouthful of bagel. You sprinted out the door, shutting it tightly behind you and running into the apartment building's hallway. Grabbing an elevator to the first floor, you greeted a few neighbors and left, slowing slightly at the front of the apartment. Deciding that taking your car is an unwise choice since the pizzeria is literally five blocks away, you continued your run-turned-full-on-sprint to your new job. Arriving at the place, you noticed it was only filled with a few families.

"Huh," You thought out loud, nearing the pizzeria's glass doors. "I thought this place would be packed by now." Shivering slightly as a cold gust of wind flew by, you continued your journey inside the place. Almost instantly, the smell of grease and pizza slapped you across the face as you entered. A wind of hot air enveloped you, warming you to the bone.

The place was nice; children were laughing and playing, singing with the animatronics or eating with their families and friends. Not as noisy as you thought it would be at 12 o'clock on a Saturday, though. Nearing the register, thankful there was no line, you spoke to the man who was currently behind the counter.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man turned to look at you. His eyes were blank, glassy like the animatronics onstage as he stared you down. His uniform was a light purple, and on his chest lay a name tag. Dave Miller, it read.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently, setting down a book on the counter, giving you his undivided attention. Glancing briefly at the book, you noticed that it was on human anatomy. For what reason he was reading it remains unknown.

"H-hi, uhm, I work here! It's my first day though, so I'd like to know if I can meet up with Mr. Hemsgrove, the boss, to have a talk on how to get started." You stuttered, Dave giving you an uneasy feeling. The man intimidated you, even though you knew nothing about him.

"Very well." Dave simply said. He moved his way outside the counter and led you down a long hallway.

"Do you smell that?" You had asked curiously, however, regretted it once Dave had come to a complete stop.

"Smell what?" He asked, peering over his shoulder to look at you. Despite the warmth the pizzeria provided, you still felt a shiver run down your spine.

"Um, it's kind of a....rotting smell? Like like something is...dying..." You hadn't seemed sure about your own answer though. You bit your lip as a nervous habit, Dave, no doubt, noticed the small action. His eyes narrowed down at you, and you bit back a small whimper. For a brief moment, he looked somewhere above and behind you, and his look turned to a glare. Before you could turn around to see what he was looking at, his gaze landed on you again, making you stiff.

"Hmm. It seems I have a bit of....cleaning up to do, then." He simply replied. Turning around, he walked further down the hall, you right behind him, until he reached an iron door. Suddenly, he lifted his arm smoothly to knock on the door, like it took little to no effort; like no muscle was being used.

The door slid into the ceiling and both you and Dave stepped inside the small cramped office. It was not new to you, as you had been in that very office before, but the mess still shocked you. Papers were littered everywhere, and a couple of posters were hung on the wall. In a small office chair, a large man sat, staring at a couple of papers in his hand. He was, no doubt, Mr. Hemsgrove, the current owner of the pizzeria. Noticing both you and Dave, he set the paper down and greeted you both.

"Ah! (Y/n)! You're here! I expect you came to me for a brief tour and setting you up, yes?" He asked. You nodded.

"Well, unfortunately, none of the other workers are here, and Dave needs to get back behind the counter, so you'll have to wait until one of the girls get here."

"But I thought that plenty of workers would be here by the time I came, just like you said." You pointed out.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to come THIS early." Mr. Hemsgrove replied.

"What?"

"It's two hours before your shift." He replied like it was a known fact. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dave glance down at his silver wristwatch.

Your jaw dropped. Hastily, you flipped your phone out of your pocket and checked the time.

'10:00 am', your clock read tauntingly. Next to you, Dave scoffed. Turning red from rage and embarrassment, you offered a tight smile to your boss and Dave.

"Well, uh, it seems I must've misread the clock when I woke this morning, heh." You clenched your teeth together. ' _Oh, you are SO going to get it when I get home, Dean!'_ you thought to yourself. "I apologize for not noticing earlier."

"Nonsense, young one. If you'd like, you could keep a close eye on the children, maybe order something from the pizzeria. You are free to leave whenever you like, however, as long as you come back at the appropriate time." The man smiled kindly. You smiled in return.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem."

You left the office, a tight grip on your phone as you texted the number saved down as Dean's.

 

'You: Your dead.'

 

**Sent:10:02**

 

**Read:10:02**

 

DeanBean: *you're

Growling, you set the phone in your pocket as you entered the dining room. You sat at a corner table, hoping to be out of sight of Dave. A few minutes passed while you were playing on your phone and a blonde male appeared in front of you.

"Hello!" He greeted. He must be a worker here, you noted. "I'm Goldie, and I'll be your waiter for today. What would you like?"


	3. Past

Blinking, you stared at the male hovering over you.

"Well, I guess it'd be wise to get something to eat since I'm going to stay here for a while, uhm...." You looked down at one of the menus placed on the confetti-covered table. "I guess I'll take a slice of (Favorite Pizza) and a small cup of (Favorite Drink)."

Nodding, Goldie scribbled down your order. "Will that be all?" He asked. You nodded, and the blonde smiled and left. You grabbed your phone from your pocket and started to mindlessly scroll through one of your favorite social media when someone cleared their throat.

Looking up from your phone, you noticed that it was none other than Goldie, your waiter. You looked up at him, confused.

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from you. Shaking your head, you set your phone down.

"Oh, please do. I could use the company." You smiled at him and he smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking," Goldie had started. "Why is such a pretty young woman like you sitting in a stinky old pizzeria like this?" He asked. You blushed lightly and chuckled.

"I'm flattered! Why I'm here though, is classified information!" You giggled. The blonde smirked, an eyebrow raising high.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes, really." You replied.

"Let me guess, here on a date?"

"Nope!"

"Here with a friend?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Here to check out the employees?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

You snorted, laughing lightly.

"No, I'm here to work!"

"Oh, seriously?" He asked, curiosity burning in his blue-turquoise eyes.

"Mhm! Though, I came a bit earlier than expected, thanks to my friend back at home." You replied.

"I suppose this friend likes to play many pranks?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Dean is  _ always  _ trying to find a way to prank me! He's very annoying, but I'm grateful to have him! He's like the big brother I've always asked for." You smiled lightly.

Goldie then smiled in return.

"It'll be nice to have someone like you to join the team," Goldie says.

"The team?" You asked curiously.

"Yeah, the team. The employees. We're like a family, ya know? We've all have our fights, but at the end of the day, we're like family." Goldie explained. "There's a lot of us, so you'll have to wait for Boston to get back before you can meet us all, though I'm sure you've met Dave already."

"Oh, the guy with the purple uniform?" You asked. "Yeah, I guess I technically met him before. Who's Boston?"

"Boston," Goldie started. "is like our mom. When Hem, a nickname for Mr. Hemsgrove, isn't here, it's usually Boston that holds the fort. Which kinda makes sense because she  _ is  _ the manager. She's the kindest out of all of us, and definitely the wisest. She's always the one who jumps at the chance of greeting new-comers. The customers  _ adore  _ her. She's what makes this place a little more bearable."

You shot him a questionable look, however before you could ask him what he meant, Dave had randomly appeared. There was a slight scowl on his face as he looked down at the blonde sitting across from you.

"Mr. Hemsgrove would like to speak with you." He stated simply.

"Oh, really? Ok, tell him I'll be right there." Goldie replied, Dave nodding in response and leaving. Goldie turned to you and offered an apologetic smile. "Hope you don't mind me going so soon. When I come back, I'll have your food with you, ok?" 

You nodded and smiled, waving a goodbye to him with a small "Good Luck!" You watched as Goldie got up from your booth and head towards one of the halls, where Dave stood waiting. Goldie stopped and turned towards Dave, and they started to have a small conversation. You were going to turn away, but Goldie putting his hand on Dave's shoulder made you continue to stare. Goldie squeezed Dave's shoulder, making him stand straighter. Dave growled something at Goldie, but the blonde merely shook his head and clucked. Taking his hands off of him, Goldie walked deeper into the pizzeria walls. From the distance, Dave turned to you and frowned. 

You smiled nervously, waving to him but Dave simply shook his head and followed Goldie. 

Sighing, you looked down at your table.

"What now?" you muttered under your breath. Taking out your phone, you scrolled through several social medias; reposting and liking few posts for no one seemed to be active.

Even your mutuals--people you  _ barely  _ talk to--seemed to be doing better things that you were. You muttered a couple profanities under your breath, you locked your phone and instead decided to watch the kids run around and play. You watched as they ran around in groups, going up to their moms and dads and showing them their new friends. The parents would smile and nods their heads to whatever. These interactions brought a smile to your face. 

_ 'How cute..' _ you thought. Your brows furrowed though. There was something missing. Something that you hadn't registered when you walked in. You noticed a small girl staring at you, a bright smile splattered across her freckled face that reached all the way to her emerald eyes. She seemed innocent enough--ginger hair pulled into twin pigtails with bright red ribbons holding the soft strands together. She wore a red dress, another ribbon, white this time, showing her waist. The dress then proceeded into a tutu-like manner, making the girl look almost animated. She wore snow-white knee-high stockings with flowers decorating them and ruby red shoes to accompany. She then giggled, bringing your attention from her attire to her left arm, which was outstretched.

_ 'She's pointing,' _ you realized.  _ 'But pointing to what?'  _ You followed the direction her finger pointed; past the line of kids waiting for prizes, past the star-covered purple curtain that was opened just a slight bit as if whatever was inside would be peeking out, past the worn wooden sign that stood ignored near the star-covered purple curtain, past the people filled tables and towards the Show Stage, where large, worn robotic animals stood, singing and talking to the sea of excited children.

You did not fight the grin that splattered across your face. 

_ 'There you go. That's what's missing.'  _ Turning, you went to look back at the little girl but realized she was no longer there. You were left staring at the spot she was standing on in confusion.

"You ok there?" Goldie asked, seemingly back from whatever conversation he had with Hem. In his hands he had a silver platter which had your food on it. 

"Just..there was this little girl. She was here a few moments ago, I swear, now she's gone..." You muttered, scanning around the pizzeria for the small girl while Goldie set down your food in front of you. 

"She probably left with her family..." You muttered, turning to your food. "Are you gonna sit?" You asked Goldie, who seemed to shuffle slightly beside your booth.

"Actually, uhm, I have to go do things. Work things. Ya'know..." He trailed off. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness. You simply smiled and shook your head.

"I understand. Have fun doing your work things!" You called to his retreating waving figure. He stopped suddenly and rushed back towards you, yelping a small " _ Oh! I almost forgot! _ " Taking out a pen from his pockets and ripping a piece of your napkin and scribbling down on the paper.

"Boston should be arriving shortly, so when you see her, just wave her over," Goldie said, finishing his scribbling. He turned to you and smiled, shoving his pen in his pocket and passing the paper to you.

"How will I know it's her?" You asked in return, taking the paper but not yet looking at it. 

Goldie smiled. "You'll know. Trust me."

"Okaaaay. Bye then!" You smiled as Goldie left your booth. You then examined the small paper he gave you.

On it was a small ' _ Call Me!'  _ with his number hurriedly written. A small, cute bear decorated the corner of the paper. You looked up in time to see Goldie winking your way. You giggled, taking out your phone and entering Goldie's number as a contact, setting his name as a cute bear emoji. You looked up from your phone from the sound of the door's bell ringing, signaling that someone just entered the pizzeria. It was a short female. She had cocoa colored skin, hazel eyes and long dark brown hair to accompany. She was wearing an outfit similar to yours, except her shirt colored was a nice, light khaki color. On her chest rested a name tag, however, you couldn't quite make out the name printed on it.

Deciding to ask, you stood up from your booth, finished with your food, and approached the female. Noticing, she turned towards you, a curious look crossing her pretty features.

_ 'She has freckles.'  _ You mentally noted. _ 'Cute.' _

_ " _ Hi," You greeted. "Are you, perhaps, Boston?" You asked kindly.

"Why, yes, I am." She replied, voice soft and silky like honey. She smelled of honey and radiated warmth. "And who might you be?"

"Me? Oh, I'm (Y/n)! The new worker." You smiled. Boston's confused expression turned into one of pure joy.

"Oh! Really? Pardon, I didn't notice sooner! It's nice to meet you (Y/n)!" Boston said. 

"Nice to meet you too. Now, uhm, Goldie told me that you would be the best person to show me around? Get me settled for my first day." You said, hoping that Boston would take the offer. 

"Why, I'd be honored to! Come, follow me! Let's get you settled into the family." Boston grinned. She then proceeded to walk towards the hallways, motioning you to follow. You nodded and started to follow her, past the people-filled tables, past the ignored worn wooden sign, past the star-covered purple curtain that was open just a slight bit as if whatever was inside would be peeking out, past the line of kids waiting for prizes, and into the pizzeria's left hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it for today!" Boston said, wiping the sweat from her forehead and grinning widely. 

"Oh thank god." You sighed in relief, collapsing on a seat near the show stage, where the animatronics stood powered down.  Boston simply chuckled, petting your head in a slightly comforting manner. She looked down at you sympathetically.

"Sorry it was so hectic. A lot of people called in sick today, and with Dave managing the prize center and Goldie on basement duty, we were kinda short staffed. Left you on your own a bit there." She giggled nervously. You shook your head.

"It's fine, really." You reassured her.

"And I was really hoping to introduce everyone..." Boston whined, slumping in a chair near you. "They would've been ecstatic to meet you."

"Enough whining, you two." A voice said. Three Welch's fruit snacks plopping in front of you, along with three Caprisuns. Looking up, you made eye contact with the only other employee that showed up today, Ethan. He smiled, grey eyes playfully looking down at you. "Take this. It'll make you feel better, kiddo."

"I'm older than you." You said, taking the Welch's and Caprisun, giving the raven, slick-back-haired teen a playful look. 

"Don't care. But yeah, I agree with Boston, everyone would've been happy to see you. Well, mostly everyone." He said, sitting in the seat across you and opening his fruit snacks.

"Why? I'm just the new employee." 

"That's exactly the point," Ethan said through a mouthful of fruit snacks. "We don't get a lot of newcomers."

"Why?"

"Because everyone's scared to work here," he said simply.

"Scared?" You echoed. Snorting, you asked, "Why would anyone be scared to work here?" Arms outstretched wide, you motioned around the place. "This place is  _ filled _ with childhood memories!" 

Ethan chuckled while Boston simply smiled and shook her head.

"Do you not know about the lore surrounding this place?" 

"There's lore? Around a  _ kid's place _ ?"

"It's people like you that die first in a horror movie," Ethan said, sipping on his Caprisun. 

" _ Bite me. _ " You hissed at him, sticking your tongue out at him. Ethan simply chuckled. After a moment, you looked up at the animatronics, admiring them slightly. 

"I can't believe you guys still have them." You said, dismissing the part about the lore surrounding the kids' pizzeria. "I'd thought by now you'd get rid of them."

"It's ' _ we _ ' now, (Y/n)," Boston said, cleaning up her now empty fruit snack bag and throwing it away.

"Why wouldn't we? They're the main attraction to the place. Kids love 'em." Ethan said, stuffing more fruit snacks into his face, dropping some on his teal shirt.

"Yeah, but, they're so rusty. And dirty." You pointed out as you watched a piece of pizza cheese with a fry stuck to it run down the main animatronic's leg. "Ew."

"No one cleans them," Boston said, coming up to stand right in front of the bear. She placed both hands on her hips, smiling up at the animals, completely ignoring the rust stains coming from every entrance of the animatronics and the extra filth. 

"Why not?" You asked, now getting up from your table, pushing in your seat, and throwing your trash away. 

Boston shrugged. "Hem doesn't really assign someone to clean them. It'd probably be the worst thing to do; cleaning cheese off of fake fur and making sure not to get water in the circuits."

"Don't the suits come off though?" Ethan asked, finishing his snack. "Like, don't they have endo-skeletons or somethin'?"

"They do," Goldie said, appearing from the kitchen where he had just finished washing dishes. "No one has taken them out since the 1980's, though, so it might be hard to get them out." He explained, walking towards and standing next to Boston while also drying his hands with a white rag. "I think that's why Hem doesn't want anyone cleaning them. If the endo-skeletons are stuck and someone tries to move them, the person might get hurt in the process or they might break the animatronic's suits. Not enough money to fix something as ancient as these guys." Goldie chuckled, patting the bunny animatronic's leg.

"Don't we make a lot of money though? I thought this was a chain restaurant thingy like Chuck-E-Cheeses." You said, fixing up more tables in the back, with Ethan helping. 

"We do, but Hem wants to spend as little as possible. And yeah, it is a chain restaurant, it's just that the other locations don't have animatronics like we do. They just have comfy fursuits that employees wear and act in." Goldie explained. He turned around, facing you. "We're the originals. Plus these guys have been here since the early 1980's." He smiled.

"Not really the originals." Boston cut in. "Did you forget about the duo? Really, now, and you  _ just _ spent the day with them!"

Goldie chuckled. "No, I didn't forget the duo." He said, shaking his head, and smiling. "They are my favorite." He said, a knowing yet a sad glint in his eyes.

"Original duo?" You asked, looking confused at Ethan. 

Goldie opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the door to the pizzeria opened, the bell jingling and signaling that someone had just entered. You four turned towards the glass doors just in time to see two men walk in. 

"-- _ I'm just saying _ , if we checked up more on Foxy then we wouldn't have to worry about--" The male talking was cut short by the silence of the pizzeria. He looked up, green eyes wide and freckled face pale, curly ginger hair flowing wildly. 

"Jeremy!" Boston greeted. The male--the one who you presumed was Jeremy, rose up from his scared hunch, scrawny posture and smiled nervously at the brunette. "H-hi Boston." he greeted, stuttering slightly. 

"Yo," Ethan greeted, walking up to Jeremy and throwing a punch at his arm. Jeremy recoiled slightly but chuckled nonetheless. His eyes then trailed to Goldie, who was smiling and waving, and Jeremy's sudden stiffness reminded you of an on-edge hurt puppy. Goldie winced and went back to examining the animatronics.

You made a mental note to ask later.

"We have a new employee!" Boston said, gripping Jeremy's arm and jumping up and down like an excited child. 

At this time, the other male who had walked in with Jeremy had started to walk up to you. 

"Hi," He said, greeting you and holding his hand out for you to shake. "You're the newbie, I'm guessing. The name's Mike. Mike Schmidt." He introduced himself, dark brown eyes staring into yours. 

"Mike, huh? Well, Mr. Schmidt, My name is (Y/n). Nice to meet you." You smiled, shaking his hands. You decided not to comment on the dark bags under his eyes and his dark messy hair, or that he seemed familiar. "What are you doing here? The pizzeria's closed for the day if you don't mind me asking." You said. 

"I don't mind at all." He said, flashing a smile.

"We are the night guards," Jeremy explained, walking up from his spot at the front door. He lifted up something in his hands, a navy blue cap with 'Night Guard' written in bold, white letters. "Hi, I'm Jeremy." He said, smiling and reaching past Mike to shake your hand.

His palms were sweaty.

"Night guards?" You echoed. Turning to the other three employees, you asked. "Why are there night guards? No offense to you two."

"We've had break-ins in the past, so it's, quote on quote,  _ Fazbear Law _ now to have a night guard at each location," Boston explained.

"I wouldn't call this doofus over here something as important as a night guard. " Ethan said, wrapping an arm around Mike and shaking him slightly and grinning. Mike simply rolled his eyes in return. 

"Only a real doofus would use the word doofus," Mike replied. Ethan snorted.

"Brothers!" You suddenly exclaimed, startling the two males in front of you. They both turned to you, equal expressions of confusion on their faces. "You two are, uh, brothers...?" You repeated, more quietly and unsure this time, filled with embarrassment and blushing slightly.

"Wow. She figured it out and we didn't have to tell her." Ethan grinned, once again shaking Mike. Mike, once more, rolled his eyes. 

You giggled.  There! That's why Mike had seemed so familiar. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, but it's time for me to go." You said, checking your phone for the time and realizing that it's almost midnight.

"Aww man," Ethan said, stopping his foot on the ground, imitating a small child. "And we were just starting to have fun!" 

Boston giggled while Goldie shook his head and chuckled.

"Adults need sleep, Ethan. Also, don't you have school tomorrow?" Goldie asked.

"Shit, I do." He cursed, earning a slap on his head from Mike. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No cursing." Mike simply said, stuffing his hands into his blue uniforms pocket and walking down the west checkered hallway. "Jer, you comin'?" He called from the office.

"Y-yeah, hold on!" Jeremy, who had been silent the whole while, said. He turned to you then. "It was, uh, nice to meet you, (Y/n)."

You smiled warmly.

"It was nice to meet you too, Jeremy."

"Please, call me Jer. Everyone else does." He said.

"Ok, then." You said, nodding and gathering all your belongings before heading out. "Bye guys, good luck!" You said, heading to the door.

"Bye, (Y/n)!" Jeremy said, then scurrying to the direction Mike went to. 

"Bye~! See you tomorrow!" Boston said, waving to you.

"See you tomorrow," Goldie said last, Ethan by his side and giving small salute to you.

Making your way towards your home, you smiled satisfyingly, content with your new job.

"Dean, I'm home!" You yelled once into your apartment. From the couch, Dean leaned over to greet you.

"Heya! How was work?" He said, smiling. 

"It was good." You said, putting your stuff away. After taking off your shoes, you plopped down next to him and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"For embarrassing me in front of my boss and creepy co-worker." You huffed, crossing both your legs and arms and focusing on the tv. Next to you, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Should'a checked the time then."

"Shut up."

"There's pizza in the fridge if you want."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi :s  
> i am back?? kinda??? i lost inspiration for this story, if i'm being honest with you guys. Idk why, just all the ideas I had escaped me :/  
> I'm still deciding whether to continue it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, one and all, to a new story by yours truly, Pyromaniac.  
> Take notes for even the subtlest of hints can lead to the greatest of plots.  
> Buckle in, everybody, for you're in for a ride.


End file.
